lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pizza Must Come
Pizza Must Come is a short film directed, filmed and edited by Scott Pincus. It serves as the seventh chronological installment in the Pizza No Come Film Series, and a sequel to Pizza Will Come, which was released in April 2017. It was Scott's last film of 2017. The film follows the pizza guy, Antonio, as he and Renny chase down The Chimp after his friendship with Antonio fell apart. All the while, a greater foe seeks to hold all the cards. Since the last two installments in April, Scott and the cast hoped to continue the series, but couldn't find the time to do so as they finished high school and Bread's Crumbs 4. Austin Brinser, Gabe Sagherian, Alex Fanelli reprise their roles as The Chimp, Renny, Antonio and Emilio, respectively, while Chris Lombardo and Michael Behrenshauser also join the cast. Filming began in October though this footage was ultimately scrapped. Filming took place over three days in December, and the film was released on December 24. An eighth installment has been in development since December 2017, making it one of Scott's most troubled productions. Filming will begin in November 2019. Plot Eight months after Pizza Will Come, Renny (Gabe Sagherian) meets with Master Malice (Chris Lombardo), the mysterious leader of the Fat Clan. Renny tells Malice he's resigning from the Fat Clan, citing he's going on a diet and can't eat pizzas as a result. Malice is infuriated and banishes Renny, who departs. In actuality, he's made an alliance with Antonio the pizza guy, who freed him from the trunk of his car. Renny joins Antonio (Alex Fanelli) in finding The Chimp (Austin Brinser), whose friendship with Antonio has all but fallen apart since their last ordeal. As The Chimp tries to escape, Renny races through the woods before ultimately finding his target. Renny is enraged ater The Chimp trapped him in the trunk of Antonio's car, and reveals that he abandoned the Fat Clan and sided with Antonio. After Renny knocks off Chimp's hat, he shoves Renny to the ground. Moments later, he's confronted by Antonio, who holds the hat. Chimp warns Antonio that facing the Fat Clan is a terrible idea and he should stay out of their way, with Antonio proclaiming that if they're not allies, they're enemies. After attempting to further confront Chimp, Antonio is punched and falls down. Chimp reclaims his hat and meets with Master Malice on a dirt road. He tells Malice that he's looking to form a partnership with him, likely so he can have revenge against Antonio. Malice tempts Chimp with the prospect of fresh, hot pizza, but Chimp averts the temptation and departs. That night, Emilio (Ryan Grier) walks through a park and onto a playground with a gallon sized water jug, a bag of ice, and a small cake. He voraciously consumes all three items, while a goon, �� (Michael Behrenshauser), watches from afar. After finishing his meal, Emilio sits on a bench with ��. He looks at Antonio's Facebook profile on his phone, and is frustrated by several of his posts. Angry and craving pizza, he repeatedly shouts "pizza must come". Cast *Austin Brinser as The Chimp, a cowboy mercenary who disowned his longtime ally, Antonio. He has formed a partnership with Master Malice and the Fat Clan. *Gabe Sagherian as Renny, a member of the Fat Clan who was freed from Antonio's car. *Alex Fanelli as Antonio Sabatino, a pizza guy who distributes pizzas to the Fat Clan. Antonio's last name is revealed in the final scene of the film. *Chris Lombardo as Master Malice, the mysterious leader of the Fat Clan who wears a styrofoam head. *Ryan Grier as Emilio Sabatino, the original pizza guy who distributes pizzas to the Fat Clan. He has an extended cameo towards the end of the film. *Michael Behrenshauser as ��, a goon who promises Emilio pizza. He debuts through a cameo at the end of the film. Production After Pizza Will Come and Pizza Won't Come were released in April, Scott planned to continue the Pizza No Come series for at least two or three more installments. However, in the months that followed, Scott grew very busy with finishing high school and working on Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption. Thus, production on a seventh Pizza No Come film was delayed. Filming for the project officially started on October 8, with Alex Fanelli, Austin Brinser and Gabe Sagherian all participating in filming. They are set to reprise their roles as Antonio, The Chimp and Renny, respectively. Due to time constraints, filming for the project was not completed, and a date to finish filming was not set. Initially, it was unconfirmed as to whether or not the footage shot in October will be used for the film. In November, Scott confirmed he's hoping to finish filming the project around Thanksgiving. On November 17, Chris Lombardo, Michael Robinson and Ryan Grier expressed interest in participating in the project. There were plans to film the project on November 22, though they ultimately fell through. Filming for the project continued on December 19, with Chris Lombardo, Gabe Sagherian and Austin Brinser present for filming. By this point, the footage shot in October was not expected to be used for the film. Filming continued on December 20, with Alex Fanelli joining Austin, Gabe and Chris in the shoot. Filming wrapped on December 21, with Ryan Grier and Michael Behrenshauser joining the film's cast. On December 24, it was confirmed that the film would be released that day. Trivia *The release of this film marked the series' largest release gap between installments, as eighth months had passed since the previous film, Pizza Won't Come, was released in April. *Antonio's yellow car briefly appears in the film. The car has appeared in every one of the series' installments except Pizza No Come. *This marks Renny's second major role in the series, after appearing in Pizza Origins. *The film hearkens back to The Pizza Cometh, with both films being set in the woods and a conflict centered around The Chimp. *This is the fourth Pizza No Come film where the last line is the title of the movie. In this film, Emilio says "pizza must come" numerous times, and he had the closing lines of Pizza No Come ''and ''Pizza Won't Come. Antonio had the closing line in Pizza Might Come. *This is the seventh Pizza No Come film, both in chronological and release order. Previously, only the first and second fims, Pizza No Come and Pizza Might Come, came out in chronological and release order. Category:Pizza No Come Film Series Category:2017 Storyline Category:Pizza Must Come